


A Different You

by Elvisinreal



Category: James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, X-men - Freeform, avenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvisinreal/pseuds/Elvisinreal
Summary: It's 70years later since Bucky was dead.





	1. Future

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first languages.

    At a bar in China, a sultry creature in thick-soled wedges and a one-shouldered tuxedo sits at the bar drinking a glass of rum. Sitting next to a 30-to 40-year-old man, others see, the two without any intersection. However, as long as you look carefully, we will find that the two have been pretending not to know each other but in chat. The man stood up, pulled the girl out of the chair and took her away. People in bars are not surprised, but take it for granted, because they may be so away from a sexy beauty.

The man and the girl walked out of the bar and into an apartment on the outskirts of the city. After entering the house, the girl went to the sofa and sat down, while the man stood in front of the sofa and looked down at the girl.

 

"Patricia, are you crazy?With a mission this dangerous, promised the director Fury? ！ ” The man shouted to the girl. "Coulson, I still get you , aren't you?” Patricia said to Phil Coulson. “If i can not help you in time, do you know that you might die? ”

Patricia smashes his mouth and lays it out on the sofa. Sighing, he took a card from his pocket and gave it to Patricia. She took it out and opened it. And it says, "C & L marry.".

 

     "Carly and Louis get married! ” Patricia sat up and hugged Coulson excitedly. He patted Patricia on the back and motioned her to let go. "Since when?"? ” Coulson glanced at the card out of the corner of his eye, and Patricia understood that he was calling himself to turn the page, and that it was with an ironic look.

Really？ Think I don't see that? heh, Patricia thought unconvinced. "Don't look at me like this, I can't take it," Patricia habitually replies. She turns to the inside page and reads out the. "It starts at seven o'clock, why isn't there an address?" Coulson? ” "I'll take you there.". Worries, now, go pack your suitcase and get ready to go back to S. H.I.E.L.D report. ” "I don't want to go back. Won't you stay a few more days?"? ” "Director Fury is looking for you,. The wedding is in a few days. Go home early and prepare a surprise for Carly and Louis. ” Hearing this, Patricia rushed into the room and packed her bags.

"Zoey, where's Coulson? Outside ? ” Patricia looks around and sees that Coulson is missing. "He has gone out, and you and I are leaving!". ” Zoey says, Patricia walks over and puts his arm around Zoey's shoulder. "So, Clint is home with the kids!? ” "Yes, but unfortunately I can't go to......" Patricia and Zoey walk out of the house and talk about when to visit Clint's family


	2. The Wedding

Based on the surprise that Patricia and Zoey have prepared, Patricia uses her ability to create an exclusive gift for a couple, a pair of rings that took her two days to change the density again. As soon as Carly and Louis took the ring from Zoey 's hand, songs began to ring in their ears. 

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends   
Unexpectedly 

Patricia and Zoey appeared on the stage, singing beauty and the beast.   
   
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Four-minute-and-one-second song ended with applause from the guests as Zoey and Patricia sang. As a bride, Carly had been choking with sobs, crying with her left hand over her mouth, and holding Louis with her right hand. Patricia and Zoey have been witnessing the love affair between Louis and Carly since [ high school］, and they were among the first to know about it. “Well, my name is Patricia, she is my sister Zoey, we are Louis and Carly's friends. When we were sixteen, they told us that they fell in love with each other. We are very happy, because we can finally witness the results of their love. Before we hope that you will not miss each other because of the misson, but now you are married. So wish you happiness and sweet! Thanks guys”

"She's really good, isn't she? ” Fury asked Coulson next door. "Yes, undeniably, she's excellent. ” Fury glanced at Coulson and left his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although Zoey and Patricia are twin sisters, their hair and pupils are different. Zoey has black hair and purple-gray eyes, while Patricia has brown hair and blue-gray eyes. Both suffer from a rare condition called heterochromia, which occurs in different colors in different light.


End file.
